Replacing control boards within air handlers is a fairly common repair. There are fluctuations in humidity within the air handler that often occur during the on-off cycles of an air handler. The control board is often located within the housing of the air handler, so it too experiences these fluctuations. This exposure to humidity and the often-occurring fluctuations thereof can contribute to the short-circuiting of the control board, necessitating its replacement.
The foregoing background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.